Beauty
by ax girl
Summary: Draco feels like he isn't beautiful, Harry decided to show him how beautiful he really is. Established relationship. Porn for the sake of porn, really.


"Hey beautiful." Draco grimaced. He hated it when Harry called him that. He was NOT beautiful. His stomach poked out too much and his chin was too pointy, and when he turned to the side his ass looked fat.

"Don't call me that, you know how much I hate it. Makes me sound like a bloody girl." He abruptly turned away, stalking down the hall in the opposite direction of his next class.

"Aww, don't be like that. You just looked nice there, is all." Draco whirled back around, his scowl nastier than before.

"No, I didn't. Stop calling me beautiful when you know I'm not. It's not funny to rub it in my face all the time. It's starting to really piss me off." He started to push past his boyfriend, but was pulled back so that he was forced to stare into Harry's eyes.

"Oh my God, you were serious." Draco was rapidly becoming uncomfortable with the way he was being analyzed and tried to pull away. "No, you're not allowed to go yet. You can't honestly think that you're not beautiful, what with the way you obsessively do your hair for an hour every morning." His words earned him a glare, but no response from the boy in front of him. Suddenly the bell signaling the start of class rang, and what few people were in the hallway scuttled rapidly away. "Fine. Go to class. But we are not done with this yet." Draco glared sullenly before his shoulders were released.

"Draco. Listen to me. You are the most beautiful boy I have ever had the fortune to meet, and I am so happy that you agreed to go out with me after everything that happened between us. You are amazing, so stop thinking that you aren't." Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head before walking into class.

Draco spent the rest of the day thinking about Harry's words, and arguing with his inner voice, which sounded quite a lot like his father. _He's lying to make you feel better. You're too ugly. You can never be good enough. _That last one was actually one of the 'Rules of being a Malfoy' that his father had drilled into his head when he was younger. Rule 34: A Malfoy is never good enough. There is always someone better than you, and you have to keep perfecting yourself for when you meet them, so that you are ready to face them.

And that was what Draco did. He was always thinking of himself as someone who wasn't good enough, even thought he was in all high honors classes, and was one of the most talented wizards in the school.

Draco was so deep in his musings that he didn't even notice the person following him until it was too late.

_"Stupify!"_ His shocked brain was too startled to even remember the counter before he was falling to the floor, unconscious.

_Where am I? And how did I get here?_ Draco awakened slowly, his days training for the war taking effect. He took in everything he could without opening his eyes or letting anyone who could be around him know that he was awake, as to not raise suspicion.

"You might as well open your eyes. I had a monitoring spell on you, and even if I didn't, I would have been able to see you tense up and then suddenly relax again." Draco recognized the voice, and opened his eyes.

"Harry Potter, what do you think you are doing? Why did you stun me? And where the hell are we, anyway?" He tried to get up, realizing too late that he was lying in a very soft, fluffy bed, and that his hands were handcuffed to the headboard above him. Harry stood to one side, looking down at him. He was also shirtless.

Draco tried to physically rip his eyes away from the bare flesh in front of him, his eyes slowly making their way down despite his best efforts. He finally managed, but not before he could take in the fact that Harry had decided that his pants were an unnecessary inconvenience'.

With a jolt, he also realized that his own shirt was missing, as were his pants. He had only his sheer pair of silk boxers protecting him, and at the way Harry was eyeing him they were rapidly getting smaller.

"Now Draco, are you going to be difficult, or am I going to have to gag you?" Draco gulped, the rough voice going straight to his cock. "You said that you weren't beautiful, and I disagree. I think you need to be shown how beautiful you are, and even though I can guarantee a lot of others would be only so eager to prove it to you, I will be demonstrating that for you this evening."

Slowly, Harry trailed his finger across Draco's cheek, caressing his lips for a second and then down to his pulse point. He trailed it down his neck, pausing for a second where his neck and shoulder met before continuing on. Down his chest, the nail made a detour at Draco's nipples, flicking over them for a minute while Harry listened to the quiet breathy sounds that seemed rather involuntary.

"You prat! Just -mmghohgodplease- more! Now!" Harry chuckled at the demand, and purposefully slowed down further. He idly traced his fingers across Draco's stomach, before coming to rest over a spot that he had found out a while ago was extremely ticklish. "Don't. You. Da-" The rest of the threat was cut off as a finger was forcefully jabbed into his side, and he started laughing uncontrollably. "You –haha- stop! Stop -heehee- doing that! Its -aahhh- really ticklish!" The giggles subsided, and Harry was treated to a fierce glare. Well, as fierce a glare someone who had just been tickle tortured could give.

Harry said nothing, but continued moving his fingers in patterns across Draco's skin. Draco was getting impatient to actually get started, and decided to speed things up. "Well? Are you done yet? I've learned my-" Harry looked into his eyes as he was speaking, and he trailed off.

"Have you really? Do you think that you're the most amazing and extraordinary person in the world? Because I do. You're always beautiful Draco, but when you laugh you look like an angel. An angel that found his way into my life, I have to be the luckiest guy in the world. I can't imagine how someone as amazing as you picked just regular old me, but I'm not going to complain about it. I think I deserve something good in my life after everything that I've had to go through. And you are hands down the most amazing thing in my life." Draco opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't seem to find words. He wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth refused to work.

Harry just smiled, and started tracing the path his fingers had taken with his mouth. First, he gently kissed each cheek, then lightly feathered kisses over Draco's mouth. Before either of them could get distracted with kissing, he slowly worked his way along Draco's jaw, until he reached the sensitive pulse on his neck. With tiny nips and licks, Harry worked his way down his neck, stopping at the crux of neck and shoulder blade.

He stopped a minute to bite gently at the skin, creating a red glowing mark that wouldn't go away for days. "I love the way you smell right here, have I mentioned that? Its something that smells so incredible that I have to mark you as mine, so that nobody else will be able to steal you away." Draco just sighed breathily, eyes fluttering shut.

Harry grinned, taking that to mean that he was enjoying the treatment. Slowly he worked his way even farther down, tonguing over the pebbled nubs that were begging for attention. He worried them until they were bright red, and Draco's breath was coming in pants.

"Just- ahh, please, I- nhhgh- need more!" Draco managed to get out between moans, his chest arching up to get closer to that mouth, needing more contact. Smirking, Harry slowly licked each nipple, and then lifted his head, his mouth making its way over to the ticklish spot on Draco's side. "Don't- ahhgh! Harry! That- feels so-" He broke off, his body convulsing with need, cock rutting against air, desperately trying to find friction.

Harry kissed his way down, biting and licking as the thought took him. He paused with his mouth millimeters away from Draco's cock, his breath ghosting over the flushed skin. "You don't know how beautiful you look right now, but I want to show you. I want to show you how much I love making you feel this way, and how beautiful you look when you give up all your inhibitions." He waited until he thought one of them was going to explode from anticipation, and slowly licked a stripe down the side of the cock in front of him.

"Oohhhh… that feels… sooo good- please, more!" Harry engulfed his cock, moving slowly up and down, until he had Draco gasping for breath and holding on to his hair for dear life.

"Ahh, Harry! I'm gonna-" He emptied himself down Harry's throat, moaning loudly. Harry, who was close already from what he had been doing, finished quickly after Draco. Getting their breath back took a few minutes, with both of them gasping and holding each other while they slowly came back down to earth.

"Do you believe me now? I love you, and it's not because of looks or beauty. You happen to be beautiful on both the inside and the outside, and that just means that I have the most amazing boyfriend ever. I don't know how I got so lucky." Draco was too tired from his orgasm to even think about moving, let alone arguing, so he simply nodded and snuggled closer.

Harry was almost asleep when he heard the quiet voice from beside him. "I love you too."

A/N: Sorry for kinda skipping the sex. It wasn't about the sex, more about love really. Feel free to yell at me for bad grammar and stuff, i just wrote this today it hasn't been betaed.


End file.
